User talk:Dream Focus/archive of 2008
Main Page Not every wiki has the mainpage called "Main Page" infact, many dont. See Main page article on Wikia Help. If you would like move the mainpage back to main page (something i would suggest against doing, it makes it harder to find the wiki), you can request to adopt this wiki, and do the proper method for moving the current mainpage to the new name, PLEASE stop just copying the CONTENTS of the page to the new name, you are not keeping all the edit history when doing that, and there are other settings that need changed also. --Uberfuzzy 00:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) NOSurrender Um i still dont understand how to use the wiki talk thingy hahahahaha ^^ ' and about that whole Reika thing, my apoligies on that. its been a long time since I read it cuz gantz takes forever to release new manga chapters. N0Surrender You just used it. And mistakes are fine. I have trouble starting articles, so I prefer someone else do it, and then I can figure out what to add and modify. Your contributions are appreciated. Remember, the Discussion thing you click on, will be a different Discussion page each time. Each article has its own Discussion page attached to it. And after you write something on a discussion page, click the ~ symbol four times to sign your name. Dream Focus 22:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Gootchaaa ;) 02:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Dreamy, For the Weapons and Targets, do you think they should have their own pages? I mean...its not really a waste of paes since there is only 46 articles so far...it'll expand it more and give us something to pluuus!! I got lots of piccies for them and that advanced gantz suit in color hhehehhe. So is it alright If I go for it?N0Surrender 03:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :The Gantz_Targets have their own page already. Just no one added any pictures or other information about them yet. I think the weapons and equipment go together, since there isn't that much. Also, the advanced suit has a weapon built in, the palm blaster, so where would you stick it? And would the mech be on the weapons page, or the equipment? Best to have weapons and equipment together I think. Dream Focus 14:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) For each Target should have their own page, I mean....It could fill the page up pretty well with details of their appearance, how the team fought them and their special abilities. I know thw Nurhiyohn or w/e its called will fill a page up. 18:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Gantz adds 8 each mission, from the number that survived previously theory *At the first mission, there are 10 hunters, two of which(Nishi and Butter Dog) were there previously. So that's 8 new members. *In mission 2, there were 13 people total, including 5 that were there before. Once more, than means 8 new members. *In mission 3 there are 15 people at the start. That includes 6 that were there before, and would've included 7 had Gantz not killed the biker punk between missions. Seven survived before, and if you had 8 new ones, that'd be 15. Since one of these seven got killed, Gantz added someone else to take their place. Then Kurono pisses off Gantz, and gets sent in alone. After that, Izumi and Kurono, both return to the room, with 8 new people which survive. But there were others added in addition to that do to his massacre. These people were brought in by an invent other than the normal means Gantz does it, so doesn't disprove that he is set to bring in 8 additional members to the number that previously survived. *In the ring mission, they had 9 people from before, so got only 6 new ones, no one ever brought over past that point, by the normal means(not counting when they were someone was touching them, or in the massacre event). How many were brought over for Oni missions? I need to go count. On the Osaka team mission, it happened so suddenly, Gantz didn't have time to bring over new people, or perhaps since he had 10 that survived before hand, he figured that was enough. Dream Focus 03:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) new users Looks like we got two more users editting this place, but watch out for PeobeHume, she or he has more spelling mistakes than I do. Between you and me Dream I don't want these new users erasing all I edited.N0Surrender 00:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see them too much erasing. Its good to have more people participating. What is your opinion on which picture of Kishimoto and Reika to use? Dude, I don't know if your a female or male, buut...use the one showing more skin. One of Gantz's themes is Sexxy big breasted women and i loove it. ;D N0Surrender 03:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Also, on one last note, I hate when those two bastards changed it, cuz originally it was you and I doing this entire Wiki which is fine but I don't want some noobie changing those piccies of Reika and Kishimoto. Leave it like it is because there is no damn problem. Go with the one you want and if one of those noobies change it then undo it. I'll help ya out. N0Surrender03:32, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I thought the second one was just an awful picture of her. And Kishimoto's image was changed as well. I need more opinions. Which do you think is best? Might even find a better picture of Reika in her Gantz suit. Dream Focus 01:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC)